Jack and Randall
by Fallen Meme
Summary: Loved Brokeback Mountain. Often wondered what it was with Jack and Randall. Thought I would do a little one shot looking at their relationship. This scene takes place in Texas just before Jack leaves for a fishing trip back in Wyoming.


In a croppie house by Lake Kemp in Texas The room is sparsely furnitured Randall and Jack lying together on a double bed. A bottle of whiskey is on the dresser.

Jack gets up. "I gotta go." Jack leans over and hugs Randall and and kisses him on the lips. Pulls on his jeans. He goes to the window and looks outside to see if anyone is around. He comes back standing near the bed pulls on his shirt.

"Hey. Not so damn fast you. I thought we could spend a little more time together." Randall grabs Jacks arm and playfully tries to pull back on the bed.

"I wish I could stay longer but not today."

"Lureen wants you home?"

"No. She don't care what I do. Just so long as I'm putting myself out there selling farm equipment she's happy. The only time she'd care is if this got out. You sure LaShawn don't suspect nothing."

"Hell no. Never asks me what I do. Kind of assumes whatever I do wouldn't interest her. Now you get her talkin on about which is the best hairdresser in West Texas she'd give you the lowdown on every last one of them."

Jack laughs and sits back down on the bed.

Randall leans forward and kisses Jack. "I thought we had a little longer. LaShawn's out at her sorority sisters reunion. Why you runnin off so fast?"

"I got to load my truck up. Headin away for a few days."

"Where you headin"

"Back up to Wyoming - can't wait to get there. I miss home. Help my Daddy out. When I was younger I wanted to get my own land. Sure beats sellin tractors."

"Maybe I could come up there with you. I ain't taken no breaks and reckon Roy would give me the time off. Get away from LaShawn, draggin me round the shops again. Bad enough her spending all our money let alone me watching what its getting spent on."

"I got things to do when I get back there"

"Your folks are ranch people. I could take a look over the stock."

"Not this time Bud."

"Why? You takin your family back with you."

"No they ain't been up there. You think I can get Lureen to drag herself away from that damn calculator. Bobby's got a football game lined up with his granddaddy."

"There's something you ain't telling me."

"I got a friend back in Wyoming. We meet up two or three times a year."

"I kinda thought as much. We said no strings. I don't mean to pry. What's this guy like? Hell, I see your face last time you come back from Wyoming, you look like you just come away from a funeral."

"Kind of reminds me of you a bit. He's tall, kind of quiet. But you are so much fucking easier. He's had things go on that made him the way he is - can't talk to him the way I talk to you."

"They say long distance relationships are never easy. How do you keep in going?"

We meet up the mountains in Wyoming. Only place he feels safe. I send him a postcard and he turns up. We go back a long time."

"How long?"

"We met herding sheep in the summer of 63. It was a two man job. Just me, him and a thousand damn sheep up on Brokeback Mountain. We got on real well up there. Best fuckin summer ever. Things were really good between us but it all seemed to change when we come away from mountains."

"So you didn't stay together after sheep herding finished?"

"No. He was gettin married but I knew his heart wasn't in. The last day we're together we ended up fighting and he nearly knocks me out. We didn't see each other for a while after that."

"Sounds like a redneck. I didn't know you go for that type."

"Hell. He's fighting himself mostly. He can act real, real sweet. He's kind of unpredictable."

"I don't mean to stick my nose in or nothing.."

"I appreciate you being here and you know I appreciate the rest of what we do." Jack runs his hand up Randall's calf. "It's good to have someone to talk to."

"...but it sounds like its run its course."

"You know how I'm talking to you. He's got no one. The thing is he needs me. Hes on his own up there and I understand him probably a damn sight better than he understands himself. If I weren't around he'd be all on his own. He's got no family. Parents are dead. He's split from his wife. Got two little girls. I know he thinks the world of them but they're out doin what young girls do. He doesn't play that big a part in their lives."

"He is ok with you goin with other guys."

"Hell no. I would never tell him that. He thinks what we do when we meet up it's just between me and him. Other than me he likes to think that he ain't into men and he likes to think I ain't neither."

"So he's mainly interested in women."

"No. I know he's interested in men. Just don't like admitting it. Once we're in that tent together alone, he might not be putting it into words but he's telling me something different."

"I don't like to say it but you're wasting your time with him."

"It's more than that. I know it sounds crazy. I know we're meant for one another. One day we'll be together. I just can't give up on him. I know he'll come round eventually."

"How long you goin to wait for?"

"As long as it takes. Well I got a truck to pack and a fourteen hour drive ahead of me. Hey thanks for listening to me."

"Hell anytime. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah sure." Jack checks the window again. Kisses Randall. Walks out. Randall lies back on the bed looking thoughtful.


End file.
